camino a la inmortalidad
by novamax
Summary: minato y kushina 4 años antes de tener a naruto tienen una hija que es aclamada como heroína por salvar a la aldea pero cuando nace naruto minato invoca al shinigami quien le hace un trato diferente que minato acepta después naruto es dejado de lado hasta por su familia


PROLOGO

en el ataque del kyubi organisado por un hombre de mascara naranga con un solo orifisio por el cual se veia un ojo rojo como la sangre ,minato el hokage piensa en venser al kyubi enserando su alma en su hijo y en su hija el poder, hiso sellos y invoco al shinigami

shinigami te ofresco mi alma acamvio de que selles el poder del kyubi en mi hija y su alma en mi hijo-dijo minato

minato te are un trato distintolo unico que tines que saver es que no me llevare ningun alma ni la de tu esposa kushina y sellare al kyubi como me dijistes-dijo el shinigami

esta bien aceptare-dijo minato mas que feliz de que poder ver a sus hijos creser junto a su esposa

bien ahora corete que lo sellare primero en tu hijo y luego pasare su poder a tu hija-dijo el shinigami para despues sellar al kyubi el naruto y pasar su poder a naruko-listo como dije selle en tu hijo al kyubi y en tu hija su poder -dijo el shinigami que ve como minato fue con su hija en brasos para llevarsela a kushina dejando a naruto en el piso enbuelto en una manta el shinigami se aserca y en un resplandor le pasa algo sin que se de cuenta minato o kushina para lugo desapareser

con minato y kushina

mira mi amor es nuestra hija y en ella esta sellado el poder del kyubi y en nuestro hijo naruto esta sellado su alma-dijo minato llendo a buscar a naruto para mostrarselo a kushina mientras llorava de felicidad

a los cuatro a os kushina le empeso a ense ar a naruko y a los cinco minato tamvien dejando de lado a naruto en sus cumplea os todos le traian presentes a naruko olvidandose de naruto,todos los aldeanos gopeavan a naruto cuando lo veian hasta que en su cumplea os numero 6 lo acorralaron y lo golpearon hasta que perdio el conocimiento y callo pesadamente al piso

la mente de naruto frente a una reja

kyubi-chan lo he pensado y me gustaria que me dejes ir de la aldea-desia un chico ruibio de no mas de 6 a os que mirava hacia la reja con una mirada de determinacion

esta bien naruto nos iremos pero estas seguro de esto mira que no hay buelta atras y que hay de tu familia-dijo el kyubi que solo resivio una mirada de enserio -bien si estas seguro de esto no te voy a deterpero espera a ma ana en la noche despues de la fiesta que te ara itachi y el hokage fijate que regalos te van a servir y cuales no despue entra a la voveda de tu padre y copia todos sus jutsus y gual con tu madre y no te olvides de asegurarte de que no halla voveda sin revisar y jutsu sin copiar luego ponlo en un sello de almasenamiento llevate ropa,dinero,comida,sellos,tinta,kunais,shuriquens, espadas y armas de todo tipo aparte de una que otra cosa que quieras-dijo el kyubi muy precavido porque para vivir como ivan a vivir despue de dejar la aldea era nesesario muchas cosas pero sobre todo iva a nesesitar un entrenamiento ninja intensivo

bien pero me gustaria que vallamos a las ruinas de el pais del remolino para investigar donde estan las vovedas secretas porque hay deve aver dinero,armas y demas-dijo el rubio

bien es hora de despertar estas en el hospital y itachi te cuida mucho eras como un hermano para el deverias desirle que te vas de la aldea-dijo el kyubi

bien despertare para avisarle que me voy-dijo el rubio desaparesiendo para despertar vio que estava en un cuerto blanco todo vendado y a su lado estava itachi sonriendole

hola ni-san quien me encontro-pregunto el rubio a el pelinegro a su lado

hola ototo yo te encontre en muy mal estado y te trage al hospital-dijo el pelinegro recordando el estado en el que se encontrava el rubio

grasias ni-san cuanto estuve aqui-pregunto el rubio

estuvistes desde ayer pero ahora te van a dar el alta y nos podemos ir te llevare a tu casa para que te cambies y vallamos a la fiesta que es en una hora y media vamos-dijo el pelinegro dandole una sonrisa para salir segudo del rubio camino a su casa para cambiarse y ir a la fiesta

bien ya llegamos entra ba ate cambiate y ve a la casa del sarutobi que te estaremos esperando para empesar la fiesta-dijo el pelinegro para despedirse pero cuando se disponina a irse escucho algo que lo dejo elado

ni-san esta noche me ire de la aldea no agunto mas los maltratos de los aldeanos y tampoco en avandono de mis padres y hemana por lo que te lo digo es para que lo sepas que te coinsidero mi unica familia pero no aguanto mas es definitivo despues de la fiesta vendre a buscar mis cosas y me ire quisa te venga a visitar pero no sera pronto por que tengo que ir a un lugar antes de volver a visitarte-dijo el rubio entrando a la casa dejando a un sorprendido pelinegro que se fue

en la casa minato estava con kushina y naruko entrenando por lo que naruto aprovecho para hacer las copias de todas los jutsus,tecnicas y almasenarlas en un sello de almasenamiento luego almaseno todas las armas de la casa ,la mitad del dinero y guardo los sellos en una mochila ,se ba o y se camvio para salir a la casa de sarutobi 


End file.
